Wild Fire
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: One-shot turned story for me, Kazuma & Ayano go through the ups and downs of being in a relationship. I do not own Kaze No Stigma.
1. Chapter 1 - Wild Fire

[AN: Here is a quick short before bed for all the users asking me for Kazuma/Ayano, will be doing a long version when I'm not so drained]

Wild Fire Short

She had no idea how things had ended up like this but here she was in Kazuma's hotel room in his bed, albeit with clothes still on for the moment, making out. They were sharing long passionate kisses and their hands weren't exactly idle either. Ayano was holding his neck while her other hand was buried in his hair tugging slightly at the strands. Kazuma was teasing one of her breasts while his other hand was twisted up into her hair.

"Uhh... Kazuma... I... I think I'm ready to try going a bit further." Ayano stuttered feeling nervous and yet bold deep inside.

"If you're sure princess." Kazuma teased but his voice was rougher than usual telling her she wasn't the only one being affected by this whole situation.

Ayano glared at him and made to leave but he pulled her back into the bed. "I'm sorry Ayano, please don't go running away." He said kissing the side of her neck and she slowly leaned into that touch.

"I have a name and it's not princess." Ayano pouted as she slowly removed the uniform she always wore until she was naked then she dove under the sheet.

Kazuma chuckled and stripped as well not as shy or modest as she was, he let her see his naked body in all its glory. He was well endowed that was for damned sure, and he had a good set of abs to go with it. Ayano stared at him her mouth hanging open, she had never seen such an erotic sight in all her life.

"You see something you like?" he teased.

"Yeah too bad it's moving a little slow for my liking." Ayano said.

Kazuma laughed at that the sound sending chills down Ayano's back as he pulled the sheet off of her body and forcibly separated her legs. However he didn't force himself in yet he began to finger her to make sure she was prepared for him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, he wanted her first time to be pleasurable and memorable.

Ayano was moaning under him in no time and he then began to rub the head of his erect cock at her entrance making her shiver as she prepared to take him. He held her hip gently with one hand and his cock in the other and began to enter her listening to her moan and then cry out in pain as he sheathed himself inside of her.

He leaned down and kissed away the tears as he waited for her to relax so as not to hurt her further. After several long minutes she relaxed and he began to move bringing moans from them both. He kissed her and moved harder and faster smirking when she pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly. He pulled her legs up onto his hips as he started pounding into her with all that he had and she tried to keep up with him.

"Ayano, I'm getting close... Do you want me to pull out when I come?" he asked gritting his teeth in pleasure.

"No, it's ok Kazuma... I trust you and after this... I doubt there is any going back." Ayano said softly smiling up at him before leaning up and nibbling on his earlobe making him groan loudly.

And sure enough after a few more thrusts he was cumming deep inside of her and they were moaning out each other's names before he collapsed atop her placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Wow that was something." She said giggling.

"Indeed it was, are you glad you came over now?" Kazuma asked.

"No I'm not but I'm happy with how things turned out." Ayano replied.


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning After

(AN: Sorry for the wait been under the weather and haven't been much up to doing anything. Here's the long awaited for new chapter. Short but sweet filler for the moment)

Chapter 2 – Morning After

Ayano hadn't remembered falling asleep after her and Kazuma had sex but the next thing she knew the sun was shining into the room and Kazuma was lying beside her still asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. He had pulled the sheet up around them sometime after she had fallen asleep but she was still able to see his chest and all the muscles there which made her blush.

She wasn't ready to admit it out loud but to herself she would concede that she enjoyed waking up beside Kazuma and seeing him looking so peaceful. She barely even worried about the trouble she would be in with her father for not coming home last night as she watched a very peaceful looking Kazuma sleep. She also didn't care that she was naked with him still, suddenly it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Kazuma slowly began to wake up and the first thing his eyes landed on was Ayano and a smile broke across his face. "Morning beautiful." He said leaning up and kissing her.

"Morning Kazuma." She replied blushing but she kissed him back giggling when he pulled her close to him and buried his face into her breasts which made her blush brighter and yet move closer to him.

"Hm I much more prefer this response to my advances than to you trying to murder me with Enraiha." Kazuma muttered looking up at her with a casual smirk on his face.

"Well... After last night your advances suddenly just feel like simple boyfriend being flirty shit." She said shyly.

Kazuma smiled hugely at her and sat up taking her into his arms. "You make me smile so much. What a great way to wake up, to a beautiful woman's face and then to hear her speak such adorable words." He said a content happy smile on his face.

"Well uhhh... I should go get ready for school." Ayano said nervously.

"Ok... you wanna go out for dinner later?" Kazuma asked her a little nervously.

"Uhh yeah sure sounds like a plan." She replied smiling happily.

She headed to school and Nanase and Yukari were both surprised by how good of a mood she was in and they began trying to figure out why that was. By the end of the day they could only assume something went well between her and Kazuma after something.

AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed my bit of filler. Trying to plan the next chapter and trying to finish getting better. It may be a bit before its up but please enjoy this. 3


End file.
